Do Not Ask
by Absolve
Summary: When a Sebastian-less Ciel approaches the Undertaker with a demand for information yet is unable to pay in the usual way,the Undertaker requests an unusual form of payment. Undertaker/Ciel GRAPHIC Written for KuroKink Meme 2009.


A/N: I have nothing to say. Only that I am a sick, twisted girl and this was done for a kink meme. No beta, so please point out any errors!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

Warning: This fic contains bondage, chan, sexual asphyxiation, dubious consent and inappropriate use of a bone. If this bothers you in any way, please press the back button now.

* * *

The moment Ciel entered the shop without Sebastian by his side, the Undertaker was already intrigued. With the trail of drool starting at the corner of his lips, Undertaker fixed the young master with an eerie grin. Walking confidently up to the Undertaker, Ciel placed his cane down, whilst making a demand of information from him.

"Ah, but young master, you know what I require in exchange for that kind of information~"

Ciel fidgeted slightly, not knowing how to fulfill such requirements. With the Undertaker, one could not barter with money and rare goods. Usually Sebastian was the one to pay whatever the Undertaker wanted, but without him here, Ciel could only continue to stare blank-faced at the creepy drooling man.

Giggling slightly, the Undertaker grinned. "I see you haven't thought of what to give me, but I have so many ideas in mind." Wiping his drool slightly, the man continued, "You see, there are many things in this flitful life that would give me _much_ pleasure without requiring money. Just you being complacent to my whims is payment enough...Ah heh hehhehheh..."

Ciel stared at him, blank-faced but with silent confusion. "So I just need to listen to you? That is all you require?" Giving the Undertaker another suspicious glance, he added, "This won't harm me in any way will it?"

The Undertaker all but gave a squeal of excitement at the prospect of his proposal accepted. "Ohohoho! Of course not young master. If you follow all my instructions carefully, nothing can go wrong.." he trailed off with a dreamy look.

Ciel nodded and the Undertaker gestured for him to come behind the counter and follow him. He was lead through a door on the side which opened up to reveal a set of staircases spiralling down. The trip hardly took five minutes, but by the end, Ciel could tell that they were fairly deep underground. Pushing open a black door at the end, the Undertaker led Ciel into a room which smelled faintly of damp soil and many unidentifiable things. The room was rather large, almost a basement if you will, with tall shelves lining the walls filled with jars and random cluttering of objects. In the centre of the room sat a horrifyingly large coffin, the insides lined with blood red cushions.

"Wh-what is this place?" Ciel asked with growing apprehension. There was no other word for it, the atmosphere in this place was downright creepy.

"Eheheheh...now young master, now is not the time for questions. If you would please lie yourself down in that coffin...eheheh..I will proceed to help you grasp the idea of something beyond this earthly realm..eheheh.."

To Ciel's horror, the trail of drool hanging out of the Undertaker's mouth had long gone past the length of his chin. Lying himself down in the middle of all the bloody-softness of the coffin had to be one of the scariest things that Ciel had ever done. With the sides of the coffin blocking his view of whatever the Undertaker was doing, all he could do was hear him shuffling around, giggling, and the faint clinking of items being taken out of jars.

Before Ciel could acknowledge what was happening, the Undertaker had appeared over him and had leapt into the coffin himself. A small bundle wrapped in cloth was set down near Ciel's head before the real scary part began. Suppressing another sigh of excitement, the Undertaker brushed his fingers down Ciel's cheeks, marvelling in the whiteness before trailing his nails down the boy's neck, watching the muscles there tighten with anticipation. Reaching the frilly collar of the Phantomhive's jacket, he popped the row of buttons one by one, carefully spreading the jacket open before licking his lips at the sight of the revealed flesh.

"W-wait! What are you doing to m-" Ciel was interrupted by the Undertaker's cold, damp lips on his.

"You _may not_ talk..." Was whispered threateningly against his closed lips before they pressed against his harshly again, sharp teeth nipping and drawing blood.

Ciel squirmed to get away, but the Undertaker had pinned both of his wrists together with only one hand. The other hand was busy drawing faint designs on the skin of Ciel's stomach, circling and growing ever closer to the line of his pants. A single blue eye widened in alarm as the Undertaker's head drifted down to where his hipbones had been revealed, tonguing the slight dip of his hips before biting around his belly button. He nuzzled his head into Ciel's soft belly, before inhaling the faint musky scent.

Without warning, the Undertaker pulled the remainder of Ciel's clothes from his lower body, instinctively, the boy gave a cry of alarm before trying to bring his legs together to hide himself. Opening his mouth to shout a warning at the Undertaker, Ciel found himself suddenly short of breath as a rope of cloth was tied around his throat tightly, almost cutting off his air supply. The Undertaker forced Ciel's legs open wide, securing one ankle with rope tied to a handle on the cover of the coffin, while the other one was bound to a knob on the inside.

Gaining an almost manical light in his eyes, the Undertaker lowered his head between Ciel's legs before nipping at the edge of one sac, causing the boy to give a strangled moan. Bringing his other hand to scrape his nails gently along the rigid length which laid erect on Ciel's stomach, he finally took the sac into his mouth with a strong suck. At the sensation, Ciel started hyperventilating, gasping as well as he could.

He teased the boy mercilessly, tonguing and prodding, digging his teeth into the soft insides of his thighs, before sucking harshly at the head of Ciel's erection. Ciel moaned and twisted, writhing at the skilled hands all over his body, twisting and pinching whatever they could get a hold off. Sweat trailed off his brows, dampening the strands of Ciel's hair, but the Undertaker was far from finished. Taking a strangely white object from somewhere above Ciel's head, the Undertaker grinned widely, before waving the object before Ciel's eyes. The boy hardly had any time to recognize the object as a _bone_ before feeling a strange hardness nudging him at his entrance. Looking into the crazy grin of the man above him, Ciel could only cry out sharply as the object was pushed into him without any preparation. Seeing Ciel's discomfort, the Undertaker only giggled louder, twisting the bone harshly, eliciting another cry from the boy. Pulling the object in and out slowly, he watched as the whimpers of pain slowly turned into suppressed moans of pleasure.

Hearing the boy pleading softly for him to go faster, the Undertaker winced as the angry throbbing between his legs made itself known. Parting his robes, he gingerly pulled out his manhood. His grin only widened that much more when he saw the look of fear on the boy's face after seeing the aroused red of his cock. Ignoring the soft pleas for him to stop, the Undertaker released the boy's wrists before taking a hold of the cloth around the boy's neck. Twisting the rope tightly, he shoved himself inside the boy's abused hole, leaving the bone in there as well. Ciel's eyes rolled to the back of his head, the sensation of being ripped in two filling his being.

Adrenaline pulsed through his body, leaving him frantic, but oh so very aroused. He could feel the weight of his own erection, lying hot and neglected on his belly. The Undertaker was a ruthless man, pounding himself inside the boy without ever stopping to change his angle or the depth of his thrusts. Ciel wanted to scream, claw his own face off, just do _anything_ against the feeling of the hard knob of the bone digging into the walls of his rectum over and over again. He wanted it to stop, but he wanted it to go on forever. The pain was unbearable, but it was so hot, the friction so crazy. He felt so small, so insignficant, yet at the same time bigger than anything in the world.

He was choking but not caring, for the man was hitting something inside him so hard that Ciel thought he would explode if it went on any longer.

The coil of heat in his groin curled tighter and tighter until it exploded and Ciel arched before spurting his own string of liquids on himself. His entrance pulsed over and over again, causing the Undertaker to give one final giggle before ejaculating inside Ciel, filling him with hot fluids. Ciel struggled weakly to wipe away the tear tracks trailing down his temple, before grasping the rope around his neck and throwing it off. He tried so hard to sit up to untie his legs, but the man had collapsed on top him, utterly spent and happy.

Giving one more dizzy gasp, Ciel fell back onto the cushions before succumbing to the darkness.  


* * *

_Fin_


End file.
